Canterlot High School/Gallery
Exterior Twilight and Spike "where are we" EG.png|Outside of Canterlot High Twilight and Spike outside the 'castle' EG.png|View of Canterlot High from the front. Students ignoring Fluttershy EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot EG.png|Canterlot High, exterior shot. Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png|Exterior shot at sunset. Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing in background EG.png|The soccer pitch. Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png|Canterlot High's soccer field. Canterlot High School exterior evening.png Limo front EG.png|The front of the school Snips and Snails on school courtyard EG.png|Exterior shot at night-time. Sunset Shimmer hiding from main six EG.png|Front of the school after being destroyed. Pinkie and Rainbow on the soccer pitch EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Students approaching Canterlot High School EG2.png Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Main cast gathered around the statue EG2.png Students exiting the school EG3.png Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png Canterlot High School overhead exterior EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying outside of CHS EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "Stop" EG3.png Students walking outside CHS EG3.png The Tri-Cross Relay field revealed EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Equestria Girls hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Sci-Twi and her friends near the portal EG3.png Canterlot High School exterior at night EG4.png General areas Twilight and Spike in empty hallway EG.png|Twilight and Spike in school lobby. Twilight walking nervously through hallway EG.png Twilight and Spike in the hallway EG.png Twilight and Celestia "my door is always open" EG.png|Reception area outside Principal Celestia's office. Twilight in a dark hallway EG.png Sunset walking in the hallway EG.png Twilight and the vending machine EG.png Sunset introduces the Dazzlings to CHS EG2.png Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png Twilight enters Canterlot High School EG3.png Celestia giving Cinch a tour of CHS EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Rooms Cheerilee at the chalkboard EG.png|Cheerilee teaching in a classroom. Twilight in the boys' bathroom EG.png|Twilight in the boys' bathroom. Twilight bowing to Principal Celestia EG.png|Principal Celestia's office. Principal Celestia standing up EG.png|Celestia's office, from another angle. Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png|The school's cafeteria. Twilight and Spike enter the gym EG.png|The gym, decorated for the Fall Formal. Twilight finds the library EG.png|The library. Snips and Snails outside the library EG.png Twilight carrying stack of books EG.png Pinkie Pie offers to help EG.png|Twilight and friends in another classroom. Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Twilight in vice-principal Luna's office EG.png|Vice Principal Luna's office. Sunset, Snips, and Snails in storage closet EG.png|The gym, storage closet. Granny Smith teaching Pinkie to bake cookies EG2.png Rainbow and friends in band room EG2.png|The Mane 4 (minus Rarity and Twilight Sparkle) in the band room. Sunset Shimmer working on something EG3.png|The science lab. Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Sunset Shimmer monitors Rainbow Dash EG3.png Mane 6 in the empty gymnasium EG2.png Mane 6's themes combined EG2.png CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Sunset sulking in the band room EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Vice Principal Luna talks with Photo Finish EG3.png Wiz Kid dribbling basketball sloppily EG3.png Miss Cheerilee annoyed in the library EG3.png CHS students in the library EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Cranky Doodle's class listens to announcement EG3.png Luna takes points off for Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png ru:Лицей Кантерлот/Галерея